Astrid (How to Train your Dragon)
Astrid Hofferson is a teen Viking girl of the Hairy Hooligans tribe who attends Dragon Training with Hiccup and the other Viking teens. Voiced by America Ferrera She is striking, tough, beautiful and her determined and strong persona makes her hard to impress. Astrid is Hiccup's main love interest in the film. In spite of initially not liking Hiccup or his new found friendship with Toothless she soon has her opinion changed and helps to try and keep Toothless a secret. The dragon she ride's is a Deadly Nadder she named Stromfly a strong and speedy dragon. Astrid is thin for a Viking but is given the advantage of agility because of this in Dragon Training. She has blonde hair with long bangs that cover her left eye, with a braided ponytail in back, and usually wears a leather band across her forehead. Astrid wears a skirt with spikes surrounding it with a pouch on her hip and also wears skull emblazened shoulder pads. Astrid is shown to be determined and extremely dedicated to becoming a Viking Warrior. She is generally uninterested in the other teenagers, preferring to study and train on her own. In the beginning, she is the most sucessfull of all the warriors. she is shown to be serious and highly dedicated to one day fighting dragons. She quickly becomes jealous of Hiccup as his skills improve and is frustrated by his success over her. She also reveals her suspicious side, following and spying on Hiccup to discover his secret. Astrid also has a caring side, although this is hidden by an initial attempt at violence to cover it up. Totally Mobian Spies Astrid like Hiccup and many others is recruited into The B Team by Heloise, Bender and Skipper who wished to give their friend Blue a hand with more members. She is sent on her first mission along with Astrid, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan and Zuko to help Eddy and the team. Astrid then helps Big Boss, Hiccup and their team defeat The Patriots to give Bender and the rest opporunities to get through After this, Astrid goes back to Berk and then comes back to help Bender with Christmas After their plans finish, Astrid guesses that Bender and Skipper are planning to abduct Santa and bring them to the party. But she ends up accompanying them when Skipper and Bender gets supsicous over a letter they receieved. Astrid and Hiccup both learn about Discord while spying on him an his group. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Astrid returns and helps Bender and his friends against Discord. Who she and Hiccup learn as well as Terrance Lewis from him and Skipper. Astrid then joins her friends in taking the fight to Discord and Sigma with Hiccup. She helps her friends acquire the first of the rings. Astrid then helps Hiccup try to fight Alvin, she does have more luck and they do drive him away. Astrid then helps Hiccup, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Obi Wan, Hellboy and Twilight defend the ground for the Nerd. After Hiccup is kidnapped she takes her Alpha friends to get him saved from Alvin and Davy. Before she directly decides to save him, Stoick shows up and Astrid still deicdes help againsy Jones's kraken as well as hearing Alie's story. Legends of Light and Darkness Astrid is set to return in this sequel as Hiccup's right hand girl and they are to be facing Malefor and the League of Darkness. Astrid comes to inform Hiccup about the situation with the others and learns about Malefor from Iroh. When Hiccup feels unsure about being in charge, she and Hellboy help him get confidence in himself. She works with the others in decpyering the location of the final fragment, eventually managing to figure out it's in Fichina. When Andrew who is holding on too refuses to give it, Astrid decides to go with force and attacks Andrew on a pliot ship which goes well. She, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Hiccup and Aleu are split from the others and they are saved by Gohan who joins them on Bender's behalf. Astrid trys to medicate the conflicts between the heroes as some of them begin to bicker and this leads them into Shan Yu's radar. Astrid notices a quick way to end the conflict and she tells Aleu this. However this way has the heroes retreat as the overwhelming avalanche which has Aleu taken away. She, Hiccup and Zuko save Sabrina from Harvzilla before it kills her. She then with Hiccup gets the group back together with all three fragments. Astrid is seen next ducking for cover from the rain, where she and the rest are put asleep by Horvath's magic spell. She wakes in the dream world where she, Hiccup, Zuko, Gohan, Green, Katara and Sliver investigate their surroundings. She meets Klonoa and helps him deal with King Sorrow when they search for the last Model F Fragment. Astrid does her investigations with her other friends, She convinces Hiccup to keep his guard in case of invasion. Astrid goes with the girls and acts as the leader with their new friend Salem who she goes to find the clue. Astrid fights with her friends against Niju, Jenner and Harvzilla. She stops much of the attack and with Hiccup's help she knocks over Harvzilla. She also oversees what Phineas is doing regarding Harvey. When she and Hiccup find the crew, she asks where the Cap is. He is dead due to Shan Yu and Sa'luk. Astrid is with the others and has the others par her, Zuko and Hiccup who talk with Harvey Kingle and are surpised that he knows Harvey knows Sabrina is a witch. She and the two also display confidence about Harvey and Sabrina like eaching other. Astrid overhears Katara's psychotic turn and she easily guess that she tortured the villains for infomation. Astrid believes that Hexadecimal knows something about what`s going on and all that. Astrid agrees with Blake in that Gohan and Aang got along because of the former's guilt. With Zuko and Hiccup, she begins thinking over how to find ways to figure out Darkseid's schemes though due to a lack of thinking they fall into a trap which leads to an abadoned lab. Aang and Katara decide to be alone which Astrid acts suspicous and has Zuko and Hiccup follow her. They get into contact with Heloise, Skipper and Bender where she learns it was Dr.Weil who did his evil on Aleu and Harvey. Astrid leads the girls into the second half of the lab. They meet Jesu Otaku and Monodramon where she invokes supsicon on who it was who attacked them. When Nerissa appears as does Ventress wanting to get Nerissa, Astrid decides to offer help to her with Jesu Otaku and Monodramon. Astrid learns the final location is in the Cartoon Wasteland itself and gives the direction to Jesu Otaku. Astrid makes her prepartions to the cave of Slade's castle with the team and reminds Jesu Otaku that they need to wait for Slade and Bender as they may not be as ready as Hiccup, her and the rest are. Astrid seems to be the member that likes Scamp and Angie the most as she shows conern for them and treats them like her pets, this is shown when she is with the heroes investigating Slade's castle caverns. Astrid asks Zuko how much light is being seen when Hellboy tells her to be quiet from the back. She asks who to go after Logan and is in agreeance with Hiccup over Scamp. Astrid alongside alongside Hiccup, Jesu Otaku Makoto and Ralph are Model P's chosen partners Hiccup and Astrid are sent on part 3 of the mission where they deal with and kill Jenner. Astrid is one of the 8 Alpha Team members that battles Malefor with Bender and Slade's help. They fight first to give the other two more time to makes straegies. Astrid gets very effected by Hazama`s role and tries to attack him, Though Hazama taunts her like he does to EVERYONE. Astrid and the others go off to get Relius Clover and they fight him with Lizbeth and The V Crusaders's help. After the events, Astrid helps Bender, Skipper, Hiccup, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella and Jack try to find Axel, she and Hiccup find him first but warn the others they won't like what they found. That being Axel's cloak as he burned up on entry. Friends: Hiccup, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, The B Team, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Her Team the Alpha Team, Ice King, Spike, Aang, Picard, Riker, Worf, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Ferb,Princess Morbucks, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman, Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Iroh, Sabrina Spellman, Gohan, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Salem, Jesu Otaku, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Flash Sentry Enemies: The Green Dragon, Iron Queen's syndicate, Mildew, Alvin the Treachrous, Discord, The Dystopia League, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Model W, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac 15ast.jpg 30.jpg 42ast.jpg 53.jpg . Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Blondes Category:Action Heroines Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Characters hailing from the How to Train your Dragon Universe Category:Tomboys Category:Heroes Category:Partner Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Child Avengers Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The B Crew Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Second in Command Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Axe Users Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Badass Normal Category:Amazons Category:Hiccup and Astrid Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Team heroes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Main Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Leading Ladies Category:Girlfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness